MAD=KAN
kancell (left) and Madotsuki@ (right). (Illust. by Mizuki (水希)) MAD=KAN is the duet unit between Madotsuki@ and kancell. They are close friends in real life and Madotsuki@ is the one who encouraged kancell to become an . They often host live broadcasts together, and their friendly relationship can be seen on twitter. Links * EXIT TUNES page List of Covered Songs (2011.08.08) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2013.01.03) # "Saikyouiku" (Re-education) (2013.10.25) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (lol)) (2015.02.26) # "Ikkitousen" (Matchless Warriors) (2016.03.01) # "Super Nuko World" (2016.11.16) # "Rogue Memory" (2016.12.21) # "Romeo" (2017.04.26) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Standard ver.= |track1title = Rogue Memory |track1info = (MAD=KAN) |track1lyricist = MikitoP |track1composer = MikitoP |track2title = Mousou Zei |track2info = (Madotsuki@) |track2lyricist = DECO*27 |track2composer = DECO*27 |track3title = Judo Motion |track3info = (kancell) |track3lyricist = UtsuP |track3composer = |track4title = Kabin ni Fureta |track4info = (Madotsuki@) |track4lyricist = Balloon |track4composer = |track5title = Totemo Sukina Rokugatsu Deshita |track5info = (kancell) |track5lyricist = Eight |track5composer = |track6title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track6info = (MAD=KAN) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Rerulili |track7title = Omoide ni Korosareru |track7info = (Madotsuki@) |track7lyricist = Madotsuki@ |track7composer = MikitoP |track8title = About me |track8info = (kancell) |track8lyricist = papiyon |track8composer = |track9title = Aishite Aishite Aishite |track9info = (Madotsuki@) |track9lyricist = Kikuo |track9composer = Kikuo |track10title = Psychologic |track10info = -Arrange ver.- (kancell) |track10lyricist = 164 |track10composer = |track11title = Super Nuko World |track11info = (MAD=KAN) |track11lyricist = Mafumafu |track11composer = Mafumafu |track12title = ECHO |track12info = (kancell) |track12lyricist = CIRCRUSH |track12composer = |track13title = Astronauts |track13info = (Madotsuki@) |track13lyricist = Shiina Mota |track13composer = |track14title = Amekigoe Zankyou |track14info = (kancell) |track14lyricist = Orangestar |track14composer = |track15title = Sukina Koto Dake de Ii Desu |track15info = (Madotsuki@) |track15lyricist = PinocchioP |track15composer = }} |-| Limited Animate ver.= |track1title = Rogue Memory |track1info = (MAD=KAN) |track1lyricist = MikitoP |track1composer = MikitoP |track2title = Mousou Zei |track2info = (Madotsuki@) |track2lyricist = DECO*27 |track2composer = DECO*27 |track3title = Judo Motion |track3info = (kancell) |track3lyricist = UtsuP |track3composer = |track4title = Kabin ni Fureta |track4info = (Madotsuki@) |track4lyricist = Balloon |track4composer = |track5title = Totemo Sukina Rokugatsu Deshita |track5info = (kancell) |track5lyricist = Eight |track5composer = |track6title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track6info = (MAD=KAN) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Rerulili |track7title = Omoide ni Korosareru |track7info = (Madotsuki@) |track7lyricist = Madotsuki@ |track7composer = MikitoP |track8title = About me |track8info = (kancell) |track8lyricist = papiyon |track8composer = |track9title = Aishite Aishite Aishite |track9info = (Madotsuki@) |track9lyricist = Kikuo |track9composer = Kikuo |track10title = Psychologic |track10info = -Arrange ver.- (kancell) |track10lyricist = 164 |track10composer = |track11title = Super Nuko World |track11info = (MAD=KAN) |track11lyricist = Mafumafu |track11composer = Mafumafu |track12title = ECHO |track12info = (kancell) |track12lyricist = CIRCRUSH |track12composer = |track13title = Astronauts |track13info = (Madotsuki@) |track13lyricist = Shiina Mota |track13composer = |track14title = Amekigoe Zankyou |track14info = (kancell) |track14lyricist = Orangestar |track14composer = |track15title = Sukina Koto Dake de Ii Desu |track15info = (Madotsuki@) |track15lyricist = PinocchioP |track15composer = |track16title = MAD=KAN Radio |track16info = (Bonus CD) }} |-| Limited Toranoana ver. (Bonus CD only)= |track1title = Bad sweets |track1info = -Arrange ver.- (Madotsuki@) |track1lyricist = Tomy (T-POCKET) |track1composer = Tomy (T-POCKET) |track2title = Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da |track2info = (kancell) |track2lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track2composer = Itou Kashitarou |track3title = Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis |track3info = (Neon Genisis Evangelion OP) (Madotsuki@) |track3lyricist = Oikawa Neko |track3composer = Satou Hidetoshi |track4title = What's Up, People? |track4info = (Death Note OP2) (kancell) |track4lyricist = Maximum the Hormone |track4composer = Maximum the Hormone }} Category:Duet Units